


The Sound of Silence

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Maggie has engine trouble.Written for challenge #560 - "remainder" | challenge #557 - "thunder" at femslash100.





	The Sound of Silence

Sandra blocks her ears and braces herself for the noise that usually follows when Maggie goes to start the bike up, but there's nothing. No bone-rattling rage, no ear drum bursting thunderous roar.

"Engine's not working." Maggie frowns and nudges the bike with her foot. "Barney did say he was having problems."

She turns it over again and instantly the bike rumbles to life. Sandra keeps her fingers in her ears and waits for Maggie to toss her helmet over before climbing on, strap secure under her chin and heart beating wildly in her chest.

Maggie grins. "Should we go?"


End file.
